


Sights Unseen: Fire and Water

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [7]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Fire and Water, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Fire and Water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my Great SyFy Rewatch, I'm writing a drabble for each (or most) episode of SG1 as I watch them. Lots of background, lots of head!canons, with eventual aim toward Sam/Jack. It's also sort of distant, distant background to my Ancient!John series, but reading one is not requisite for the other - although this will serve as an expansion of what occurs in "Fratris Filii".
> 
> I have no excuses for how long this took me, just the usual end-of-semester insanity. And some distraction with the next installments of AJ.

**19 December, 1997 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

* * *

The Colonel offers to drive her home after they take Teal'c back to base. She should say no – she has to be back at base tomorrow and will either have to get a taxi to drop her off at the main gate or call Janet and see if she can give her a ride in in the morning – but is just too tired and numb to argue. Besides, numb isn't any condition to be driving around Colorado Springs at rush hour in.

His truck is an old, beat-up hunk of junk that had in a previous life been an early-60s model red Chevy. Now it's a rusted bucket of bolts and probably a death trap as well, but Sam can't bring herself to care or even tease him for his life choices. All she knows is it's got a nice, rhythmic rattle that probably means the suspension is out of line or the exhaust is loose, but is more soothing than worrying.

They're about ten minutes out of Cheyenne Mountain before either of them say anything. To Sam's surprise, it's the Colonel who breaks the silence. "Is this the first time you've lost a solider?"

"Daniel wasn't a solider."

"No, no he wasn't. He was a civilian and an archaeologist at that. He should never have been out there. But since it would take someone more determined than me to keep him from going off-world, I should at least have protected him better."

"I was there. There was nothing you could have done, Colonel," but there's no force in her words. She could have just as easily been reading off baseball statistics as attempting to console him.

"Couldn't I? Really?"

"I don't know, Sir. I know he's dead, " a slight sharpness pared with panic creeps into her voice, "but I know he's alive. I know we couldn't have done anything to save him, but I know we could have done something. It doesn't make sense," her head just hurts thinking about it, and she wants to clutch at her temples and curl up somewhere dark with a couple of Excedrin PMs or maybe something stronger "– but there it is."

"God. Sorry, Sam," the use of her first name startles her upright from where she's been slumped against the passenger door, letting the rattle work its way into her bones. "I suck at this comfort thing."

She sighs. "You knew him longer."

"Maybe. But he meant more to you."

"Sir?" she asks, genuinely confused, because what?

"You know, with the whole," he takes a hand off the wheel to make some waving hand gesture that she's not mentally equipped to parse, "you-and-Daniel thing?"

"What me-and-Daniel thing?"

"I mean the thing with you and Daniel being, you know," he makes the hand motion again, this time with both his hands. As they're mostly stuck in traffic at the moment, it's not as terrifying as it could be, "together."

Sam can't help the snort of laughter that escapes her, loud and honest and true. "What? No." Daniel's like a brother to her and, even if he weren't, he's about as hung up on Sha're as it's possible to be and still be functioning. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I-" the Colonel begins before appearing to think better of it. "How about we just pretend this conversation never happened?"

"Sure thing, Colonel," she says with a grin. But as Sam turns back towards the passenger window, the reality of it hits her again, stealing the smile from her face. Daniel is still dead. Nothing can change that, whatever she might think.


End file.
